Los Casamenteros
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Jyou Kido se convirtió en el único soltero dentro de los digielegidos. Tai, Yamato, Koushiro y Takeru tienen la difícil misión de buscar su media naranja sin que él lo sepa, ¿Lo lograrán? (Para la actividad Las Méndigas Fickeras II del foro Proyecto 1-8)


**Los Casamenteros**

 _ **Summary**_

 _Jyou Kido se convirtió en el único soltero dentro de los digielegidos. Tai, Yamato, Koushiro y Takeru tienen la difícil misión de buscar su media naranja sin que él lo sepa, ¿Lo lograrán? (Para la actividad_ _ **La Méndiga Fickera II**_ _del foro_ _ **Proyecto 1-8**_ _)_

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _Esta historia fue concebida gracias al reto de_ _ **alyprettycat**_ _. Ojalá que haya sido de tu agrado al poder cumplir este reto._

 _Y un agradecimiento muy pero muy especial a_ _ **LeCielVAN**_ _por toda su confianza, críticas y consejos, por lo cual te dedico esto._

 _ **Digimon Adventure**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Toei Animation**_ _y_ _ **Bandai**_ _._

…

El tiempo pasa tan rápido, al igual que la estadía de Jyou Kido en la Universidad. Desde hace un año se acostumbró en esta nueva vida estudiantil, como por ejemplo tener que vivir en el campus (que es lo más difícil por la triste despedida de sus padres que no lo iban a soltar cuando dio la noticia), duplicar su horario promedio de estudio y sobretodo se redujo el tiempo de visitar a sus amigos en Odaiba aunque sea una vez por semana, particularmente los domingos.

—¡Hola chicos! —el peliazul saludaba a los cuatro digielegidos varones con quien compartió numerosas aventuras en el Digimundo: Tai, Yamato, Koushiro y Takeru que se hallaban en la mesa de una fuente de sodas para así empezar la reunión.

—Pase con confianza Superior Jyou —hablaba el rubio menor al joven que se incorporó con ellos. Aunque sean mejores amigos, los menores siempre le mostraban respeto como todo buen universitario. Y así empezaron a conversar acerca de numerosos temas triviales: escuela, futbol, música, tecnología y mucho más.

—Bueno chicos ahora que estamos todos, quiero anunciar una noticia muy especial —empezó a hablar Koushiro logrando tener la atención del grupo. Bebió un sorbo de jugo de naranja y tomó un poco de aire-¿Muchos recuerdan de Jun Motomiya?

—Así es, ¿no es la fanática loca que se moría por ti, Yamato? —Recordaba Tai.

—Desde luego-dijo con tono serio el pelirrojo para después esbozar una sonrisa. —Porque ella y yo… ¡Somos novios!, Hace una semana empezamos a salir.

Todos los chicos se levantaron a felicitar al portador de la sabiduría por su reciente noviazgo, empezando con Tai y su debida disculpa por el comentario emitido.

—Vaya Kou, no sabías de lo que serías capaz de conquistar un corazón tan difícil como el de Jun —hablaba Yamato.-De todos modos te debo una por apartarla definitivamente de mi vista.

—No hay problema Yamato. Desde aquella vez que me ofrecí como su tutor en Informática y Física, poco a poco nos hemos conectado por cosas en común…

—Y entonces, ¿quién de los dos se atrevió a declararse? —preguntó un curioso Takeru.

—Pues verás….fui yo-el pelirrojo recordaba tanto aquel evento que se ruborizó tanto que parecía un tomate.-Llamé a Jun para vernos en el parque después del examen y primero que nada la felicité por el resultado, hablamos un rato y después le dije sin rodeos que si quería ser mi novia.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó Jyou.

—Hubo un minuto de silencio y de pronto se levantó de la banca para después darme un beso en los labios. Lo sé, eso fue muy raro pero maravilloso.

—Entonces, ya somos seis que salimos de la soltería —comentaba con altanería el portador del valor.

\- —Tú y Sora empezaron a salir desde hace mucho, luego Yamato con Mimi, Después sigo con Hikari, Kou con Jun… —rememoraba Takeru las parejas ya conformadas.

—Sólo falta alguien que no tiene novia: ¡El superior Jyou! —señaló el portador de la amistad al peliazul que apartó su vista frente a los chicos que se morían de la curiosidad.

—Díganos, por qué no tiene novia —empezó a interrogar el pelirrojo.

—La verdad es que yo estoy muy comprometido —dijo serio Jyou para después comer su emparedado de Jamón intentando restar importancia al tema.

—¿O sea que se casará pronto? —exclamó con emoción Tai.

—¡No seas tonto Tai!, Estoy muy comprometido con mi carrera y mis estudios. No me da tiempo siquiera para poder salir con una chica...

—¡Vamos Superior Jyou!, no va a negar usted de sus cualidades: Es muy inteligente, amable, gentil, ayuda siempre a los demás y sobretodo la sinceridad —comentó el rubio.

—Además de que tienes ojos azules, propios de un galán de Hollywood —secundaba su hermano menor.

—No lo sé chicos, yo apenas consigo más resfriados que chicas locas que te persiguen en una temporada. Sin ofender Yamato, ¿No?

—No hay problema, es casi una costumbre —lo tomaba el comentario como si nada el portador de la amistad.

—No pierda nunca la esperanza Superior, tarde o temprano va a conseguir novia —lo animaba Koushiro al peliazul.

—Muchas gracias chicos, sabía que iban a dar un poco de animo a mí… —dijo el mayor con sinceridad, cuando de pronto vio el reloj que marcaba las cinco de la tarde en punto. —¡Caracoles!, Me tengo que ir, mucho gusto. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

Acto seguido el portador de la sinceridad dejó su parte del dinero para la cuenta, tomó su morral y un poco de jugo para ir rumbo al metro que lo deja a la facultad de medicina. Ese trayecto dura casi menos de una hora ya que se hallaba en la entrada a la capital.

—Pobre Jyou… —se lamentaba Takeru al ver a lo lejos como el chico se tropezaba con cualquier transeúnte durante su apuro.

—¿Saben? Creo que tengo una idea… —comentaba el pelirrojo para sacar su inseparable laptop de su mochila. —¿Por qué no inscribimos a Jyou en un chat de citas por internet?

—Me parece muy buena tu propuesta Koushiro —dio su aprobación el líder del grupo. —Pero…¿Tú crees que no se dará cuenta?

—Desde luego que no, sólo pondré un nombre ficticio para su avatar. ¿Me ayudarán en eso?

—Muy bien…-Habló el pequeño rubio-¿Qué les parece… _Kasanova89_?

—Suena muy bien —exclamó convencido su hermano.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Tai.

Y en menos de cinco minutos, finalmente llenó los datos de inscripción para la página llegando a la sección de gustos para poner su perfil en órbita.

—Muy bien…¿Cuál es su comida favorita?

—Es el pescado, ¿No? —respondió Takeru.

—¿Animales favoritos?

—Yo creo que son los gatos —dijo el portador de la amistad.

—Y sus actividades favoritas.

—Para no ponerlo como un aburrido…Ir al cine, surfear y escuchar rock.

—Y eso es todo-exclamó triunfante el sabio de las computadoras al poner en línea su perfil.—Entonces sólo falta esperar quienes están interesadas y…¡Voilá! Jyou conseguirá una novia gracias al internet.

—La _operación casamenteros_ entró en acción —dijo con alegría Takeru, por lo que los tres chicos lo hundieron aún más con sus miradas.

—¡Vamos! A mí me gusta ese nombre… —justificaba el menor.

—Entonces tendremos que esperar uno días para analizar las candidatas para Jyou Kido —finalizó Koushiro para cerrar su laptop y retirarse con el grupo a sus respectivas casas.

La operación estaba en su fase inicial.

…

Luego de finalizada las clases, los cuatro jóvenes se reunieron en la casa de Koushiro. Han pasado casi dos días desde que el perfil de Jyou entrara en acción, por lo que al iniciar sesión el pelirrojo se halló con una cifra algo inusual.

—Sólo hay una solicitud de chat con…¿ _TigrillaCoqueta_?

—Suena muy cursi como para buscar chicos —comentó Yamato.

—Vamos a escribirle, aprovechando que está en línea —dijo el portador de la sabiduría para empezar a saludarla con un simple hola en la bandeja de chat.

 _ **Tigrilla:**_ _Mucho gusto, ¿Cómo estás? :)_

 _ **Kasanova:**_ _Aquí muy bien, ¿Y tú?_

 _ **Tigrilla:**_ _Igual. ¿De dónde eres?_

 _ **Kasanova:**_ _Vengo de Odaiba_

 _ **Tigrilla:**_ _¿Odaiba? Yo estudio hace poco aquí. Soy de Tottori_

—¿Tottori?, Debe quedar muy lejos —comentó Tai.

—Queda a unos 665 kilómetros de donde estamos. Su estatus es más reciente que la de Odaiba —respondió el portador de la sabiduría después de revisar la ubicación de la ciudad.

 _ **Tigrilla:**_ _Veo en tu perfil que te encanta surfear. ¿Cómo has aprendido?_

—Ese es mi turno —dijo el portador del valor para escribir sobre un montón de interrogantes acerca del surf, ya que él aprendió un par de veces en las recientes vacaciones que estuvo con su novia Sora y su familia. Gracias a la pelirroja, está dominando gradualmente las olas.

 _ **Tigrilla:**_ _Y sobre cine, ¿Qué películas me recomiendas? Estoy indecisa._

—Ahora sigo yo amigos —hablo Takeru para tomar las riendas y recomendar los títulos que recientemente ha visto con Hikari. Entre románticas, comedia y de thriller del cual son sus favoritas y las de su pareja.

 _ **Tigrilla:**_ _¿Qué bandas de rock estás escuchando?_

\- —Ya llegó mi punto fuerte —Yamato escribió las bandas que él y Mimi le agradan. Aunque su novia castaña aparenta ser una especie de chica rosa inocente, no puede negar que ella tenga una pizca del gusto por ese género.

 _ **Tigrilla:**_ _¿Tienes una foto tuya?_

—¡Vamos chicos!, Si siguen tecleando tan fuerte, ¡Ustedes me comprarán otra laptop nueva! —regañó Koushiro a los tres mientras trataban de escribir cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese por tan absurda que fuera, logrando que se retirasen para así poder buscar en su ordenador una foto del peliazul.

—¿Cómo crees que se lo tome? —preguntó el menor del grupo.

—No lo sé, sólo haremos que Jyou sea lo más sincero —dijo el pelirrojo después de enviar la fotografía a la chica que está interesada. En menos de un minuto, la respuesta fue otra foto de ella.

Hubo un silencio profundo entre los presentes, porque aquella persona se le hacía muy conocida.

—¿Esa no es?... —empezó a hablar Takeru.

—Es Meiko Mochizuki… —respondió su hermano mayor.

La chica en cuestión, estudia en el mismo año que Tai, Yamato y Sora. Había llegado este semestre y posteriormente se convirtió la alumna más destacada del salón en cuanto a notas y disciplina, en pocas palabras es la versión femenina del Superior Kido.

—No sabía que Meiko estuviese interesada en aquellas páginas —dijo extrañado el castaño.

—¡Vamos a programarle una cita!, Sería muy bueno que ambos se conocieran —dijo el portador de la sabiduría para escribir la fecha en que el peliazul y la joven de cabello negro se viesen.

—¿Qué les parece el próximo domingo?, Se supone que llega a pasar en Odaiba todo el día —propuso Takeru.

—Que sea en el restaurante campestre que inauguraron hace poco en el muelle, es muy importante de que ambos se diviertan —dijo Tai.

—Muy bien…

 _ **Kasanova:**_ _Nos vemos en el restaurante campestre a las cuatro, ¿Qué dices?_

 _ **Tigrilla:**_ _¡Desde luego! Nos veremos esa misma hora :)_

 _ **Kasanova:**_ _¡Entonces cuídate! ¡Hasta pronto!_

 _ **Tigrilla:**_ _Adiós ;)_

—Misión cumplida, solo le diremos a Jyou que nos veremos en este lugar media hora antes. Después la llevamos a donde se encuentra ella y listo: tenemos fabricada una pareja —exclamaba detalladamente el pelirrojo como se manejará el plan.

—Sólo que hay un problema: ¿Cómo sabremos si el plan funciona, a menos de que Jyou no haga el ridículo? —dijo Yamato con tono frio pero calculador.

—Todo mago tiene un truco bajo su manga —respondió Koushiro al sacar de un cajón de su escritorio una especie de auricular blanco en forma de chícharo y un micrófono pequeño inalámbricos para mostrarle a sus tres compañeros aquellos elementos de la tecnología.

—Le diremos a Jyou que se lo ponga, seguiremos de cerca la cita con Meiko y le diremos que frases tiene que usar con ella. Así tendremos posibilidades de que la cita salga exitosa.

—Muy bien...esto es todo por hoy. Son apenas las… ¿Cuatro? —exclamaba sorprendido el rubio al ver que el reloj marcaba que justo a esa hora estaría concluyendo sus tareas.

—¿Las cuatro? ¡La tarea de Química!, ¡Tengo que terminarla!, Nos vemos —exclamó un alarmado Koushiro para buscar en su mochila el cuaderno y libro de dicha materia.

Los demás fueron corriendo para sus respectivos hogares con la misión a contrarreloj de cumplir sus respectivos deberes del instituto.

Suficiente chat romántico por hoy después de todo.

…

Y finalmente el día D ha llegado. Jyou tomó el tren que lo llevaba hacia Odaiba para aprovechar su día libre. Empezando a pasar una mañana familiar con sus padres y hermanos que lo esperaban con muchas ansias.

Más adelante, recibió una llamada de Tai para avisarle sobre un ligero cambio de planes.

—Superior, tengo que avisarle que nos veremos a las tres y media cerca del muelle. Vamos a estar reunidos los chicos y queremos conocer más sobre un nuevo restaurante que inauguraron hace poco —comentó el castaño al otro lado de la línea.

—Desde luego que no hay mucha falla, ahí estaré —respondió el peliazul con mucha alegría.

—No olvide que tiene que venir en traje casual, ya que son muy reservados en cuanto a la admisión—le informó el portador del valor.

—Está bien. ¡Nos vemos! —finalizó el portador de la sinceridad para colgar el teléfono, aun con un montón de cabos sueltos. Pero después fue a su habitación en la búsqueda de su mejor traje para lucirse en el lugar.

—¡Y así cayó el pez en el anzuelo! —indicó Tai a los tres chicos que se encontraban con él para así concretar la fase final de una operación que parecía ser imposible para algunos.

…

Con casi quince minutos antes de que cumpliera el plazo fatal, Jyou finalmente llegó al muelle, caminó unos metros para llegar a la entrada del restaurante en cuestión. Se encontraba bien vestido con una camisa celeste de mangas largas y un saco negro satinado al igual que sus pantalones y zapatos bien lustrados.

Después de entrar, observaba detalladamente la decoración bien planteada en su interior, siendo su estructura totalmente de caoba y la atención era muy fina. Se sentó en una mesa cercana a la vista al mar y de paso ponerse a leer un pequeño libro de fisiopatología con el objetivo de repasar una lección pasada.

Luego, entraron los cuatro chicos vestidos de gala también para evitar estar fuera y que el peliazul sospechase de algo para agarrar los puestos vacíos de la mesa y saludarlo como de costumbre.

—Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? —saludó el portador de la sinceridad a los demás, dando por empezada lo que sería una velada inolvidable en el grupo de los digielegidos varones.

Y mientras la conversación avanzaba, entra en el establecimiento una joven de cabello negro largo, su rostro refleja un maquillaje moderado que oculta su timidez, usa lentes y llevaba un vestido naranja, que imitaba la piel de un tigre. Se sienta en una mesa cercana a la de los chicos y al identificarla, Yamato lanzó una indirecta.

—Superior…¿Superior? —llamaba el portador de la amistad al mayor del grupo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Parece que la chica que está detrás de nosotros, le está observando o algo por el estilo—respondía el rubio al señalarla con la vista a la que parecía ser Meiko, el portador de la sinceridad al verla no trató de ocultar el sonrojo que se le subía en las mejillas.

—¿Por qué no entabla una conversación con ella? —le explicó Tai al peliazul.

—¿Q-qué pasaría si ella se está riéndo de mi estilo? ¿O-o será que ella tenga una especie de gas pimienta? —decía temeroso Jyou recordando todas las posibilidades infinitas que podrían ocasionar un amistoso hola ante una chica.

—Tenga calma superior, yo tengo una herramienta esencial en ese momento—habló Koushiro para sacar en su bolso del pantalón el auricular y micrófono portátiles y mostrárselos frente a los ojos del peliazul.

—¿Para qué servirán? —preguntó extrañado el portador de la sinceridad.

—Sólo ponga eso en su oído y con ese micrófono, podremos seguir de cerca y buscar una mejor respuesta para ella—dijo detalladamente el portador de la sabiduría.

—Muy bien, sólo relájese un poco y confié en nosotros—le decía Takeru al chico, lo que fue a la mesa vecina donde se hallaba Meiko bebiendo un vaso de agua con hielo.

—¡H-hola! —saludaba Jyou con mucha vergüenza. Quería salirse del lugar inmediatamente porque era la primera vez que estaba una cita con una chica, ya que todos esos años de escolar los dedicó por entero a los estudios que en salir con una novia.

—¡Hola! Mucho gusto—empezaba a hablar la pelinegra con un rubor en sus mejillas para saludarlo con un apretón de manos.-Siéntate por favor.

Los chicos por su parte, miraron al otro lado como se

—Y háblame de ti. ¿Tú cómo te llamas? —hablaba la joven.

—M-me llamo…..yo me llamo…—el chico trataba de buscar una mejor respuesta para presentarse.

—Soy Jyou Kido. Mucho gusto—decía desde el micrófono Tai.

—Soy mucho gusto, Jyou Kido—dijo nervioso el peliazul, logrando una risita inocente en la chica de lentes.

—Me llamo Meiko Mochizuki—exclamo la chica como si nada.

Y a los minutos, parece que la conversación entre ambos ha ido a un buen camino en cuanto a conceptos básicos para conocerse mutuamente. Cuando llegó el momento a las preguntas triviales, los cuatro jóvenes se pusieron a la defensiva en caso de que cuestione algún tema que ellos manejen.

—Jyou, ¿Puedo preguntarte sobre unos movimientos básicos en el surf? —continuaba la chica, provocando que el peliazul quedara petrificado por un buen momento ya que no sabía ni jota de aquella disciplina.

—Escúcheme muy bien, Superior—Tai le explicaba desde el otro lado del audífono.—Le iré explicando algunos movimientos…

—Bien…está el más utilizado e indispensable que es Take Off—indicaba Jyou al oír el consejo del líder de los digielegidos. —Consiste en remar acostado por encima de la tabla y pasar por la posición erguida siempre con atención para despegar sobre la ola. No olvides la regla de oro: más por tu potencia que por el viento.

Al parecer esa respuesta la ha convencido a la joven de mirada tímida por lo que siguió explicando acerca de distintas técnicas y una anécdota ficticia de cómo pudo domar una ola gigante en las últimas vacaciones de verano.

—¡Vaya Jyou! No sabías que eras muy intrépido—decía una sorprendida Meiko.

—Desde luego, soy una especie de caja de sorpresas o algo así—respondió el mayor aun sin entender.

—¿Sabes? Quiero buscar un buen disco de rock, ¿Cuál banda me vas a recomendar? —preguntó la pelinegra provocando que nuevamente lo dejara fuera de lugar.

—Aquí van las bandas preferidas de Mimí y Yo, superior Jyou—esta vez fue el rubio que empezaba a hablar en el micrófono portátil hasta los oídos del universitario.

—Bien…entre las bandas que te recomiendo están _Radiohead, Gorillaz, The Stokes_ y su primer álbum titulado This It—respondió al natural el portador de la sinceridad. —¡Ah!, también está una banda muy buena llamada los _Teenage Wolves_.

—¿Qué? Solamente estoy haciendo un pequeño aporte a mi banda—justificaba Yamato al sentirse hundido con la mirada de los tres jóvenes.

—¿ _Teenage Wolves_? —exclamaba sorprendida Meiko.—¡Es mi banda favorita!

—¿En serio? —dijo el peliazul por la respuesta de la chica. —Yo conozco al vocalista que es amigo mío y…

—¿Por qué no vamos al concierto de ellos la próxima semana? —la pelinegra estaba invitándolo al recital de la banda del rubio que se realizaría en el polideportivo del instituto ya que ella está encargada de organizarlo junto a cuatro alumnos con tal de recaudar fondos para restaurar el campanario del recinto.

—Este…¡Sí!, Por supuesto que asistiré—respondió sonriente el ojiazul, logrando que ambos se riesen nerviosamente por la pena acumulada que llevaban.

—Parece que esta cita va por buen camino, amigos…—dijo con voz baja Koushiro al espiar a ambos jóvenes desde unas plantas bonsái que los separaban entre sus respectivas mesas.

—Ahora es mi turno Superior—dijo Takeru. —Le diré una selección de películas con tal de que Meiko escoja cual quiere ver.

—Bien…¿Te gusta el cine, verdad? —preguntó Jyou.

—Si… ¿Qué películas has visto? —interrogó la chica de tez clara.

—Bueno están unas muy buenas como _El embrujo de Shanghái, Chicago, Over The Rainbow, Spiderman_ …

—¿ _Spiderman_? —dijo Meiko tratando de contrarrestar cualquier grito propio de una fangirl.—¡Quiero ir a verla!

—Este…Sí ¡Aún debe estar en taquilla, si no me equivoco! —respondía el portador de la sinceridad tratando de fingir asombro con tal de poder ver la película con ella. Había escuchado entre sus compañeros de campus lo buena que era por lo que no perdería aquella oportunidad de descubrir a uno de sus héroes favoritos de las historietas en la pantalla grande.

—¡Vaya!, Nunca me ha había divertido bastante al charlar contigo Meiko…—decía la joven. —Pero…te tengo una sorpresa muy especial.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó intrigado el peliazul.

—Ya verás…

Más adelante, llegó el garzón con un par de platos de Salmón Marinado con Miso para colocarlos en la mesa. El portador de la sinceridad se quedó callado por un buen momento al ver de cerca aquel alimento.

—¿Qué le pasa al superior? Se ha quedado mudo—dijo el portador de la esperanza señalando al mayor que estaba petrificado en su silla.

—Houston, parece que tenemos un problema... —exclamó con sarcasmo el castaño en los oídos de Jyou logrando que reaccionara en un dos por tres.

—¡Ah sí! —dijo el peliazul fingiendo una sonrisa nerviosa. —Buen Provecho Meiko…

Posteriormente los jóvenes empezaron a degustar el alimento, pero el joven fingía un agrado al saborearlo cuando de repente soltó un pequeño estornudo.

—¡Atchu!

—¿Pasó algo Jyou? —preguntó la pelinegra por la situación de su acompañante.

—No pasa nada, sólo es algo menor—justificaba con nerviosismo.

Continuaron comiendo con tranquilidad sus respectivos platillos hasta que de nuevo fue interrumpida debido a que Jyou volvió a estornudar ahora con mucha más potencia y con un moqueo que bloqueaba su nariz.

—¡Válgame Jyou! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! —exclamó con asombro al ver como el rostro del peliazul se había hinchado por completo, era tan grave que duplicó el tamaño de su cabeza.

—No, no es nada de relevancia…Creo que iré al tocador…—justificó el joven cuya voz sonaba muy tapada por el resfrío que le provocó el salmón. Luego corrió hacia el baño con nerviosismo, se sentía que la tierra lo estaba tragando porque le dio un ataque extremo de alergia al pescado.

—¿Qué le pasa ahora al superior? —señaló el rubio mayor al ver como corría despavorido al tocador.

—No lo sé, averigüémoslo—ordenó el castaño para levantarse en conjunto discretamente para ver que rayos le estaba sucediendo al joven ojiazul. La cita parecía que iba por buen camino, pero se vino abajo en un simple parpadeo.

…

Todos los chicos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del baño de hombres para saber sobre el estado del universitario, que se hallaba vomitando el salmón ingerido a propósito debido a la alergia durante casi media hora.

—Superior, ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Koushiro.

—¿Y cómo voy a estarlo? —habló un poco alterado el peliazul al abrir la puerta, aún con la lengua inflamada. —Estuve por poco a punto de morir gracias a la alergia que le tengo al pescado.

—¿Usted es alérgico al pescado? —exclamó con sorpresa Yamato por la revelación que hizo. —¡Un momento!, Si usted es alérgico al pescado, ¿Por qué lo comió?

—Bueno…quizá era para agradarle un poco a Meiko después de todo—dijo un aliviado pero hinchado Jyou con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé, parece que se fue corriendo del lugar apresuradamente. —dijo Tai, provocando que el rostro del joven se tornara una enorme tristeza al saber que ella se apartó de él como un tiro de piedra.

—Bueno…quizá deba hablar a nombre de los que estamos presentes—esta vez fue el pelirrojo que intervino. —La verdad es que nosotros cuatro armamos una cita a tus espaldas bajo un perfil tuyo en una página de citas. Lo sé, es muy antiético pero fue lo suficiente para poder conseguirte una pareja al modo tradicional y todo eso…

Hubo un largo tiempo de silencio profundo e incómodo entre los cinco digielegidos, hasta que el universitario la rompió con un grito iracundo mientras trataba de golpear al pelirrojo.

—¡Ven acá insecto! —gritaba el mayor mientras era sujetado por Tai y Yamato trataba de golpear a un temeroso Koushiro que se escondía en unos arbustos. Aquel momento era tan bochorno que los asistentes en el restaurante miraban con mucho asombro.

—Discúlpenos, ya estábamos por salir del lugar—justificaba con vergüenza Takeru al garzón que le señalaba a los jóvenes revoltosos.

Y al cabo de un minuto, alguien abre la puerta del restaurante. Era nada menos que Meiko que llevaba consigo un enorme bolso blanco, primero preguntó dónde quedaba un lugar en particular para después dirigirse sin despegar su mirada seria.

—¡M-Meiko! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el portador de la sabiduría aun escondido en las plantas sin recibir respuesta de la chica que se acercó a donde se hallaba a Jyou y pidió a los chicos que continuaran sujetando para sacar del bolso una jeringa especial que contenía una inyección para contrarrestar alergias de cualquier tipo.

La pelinegra aplicó de inmediato el fármaco por un solo pinchazo en el brazo del peliazul, logrando que varios de sus síntomas desaparecieran de su organismo hasta volver a su estado normal.

—¿Cómo te sientes Jyou? —preguntó la chica al estar cara a cara con él.

—Pues…creo que me siento mejor después de todo. ¡Muchas gracias, Meiko! —dijo sonriente el portador de la sinceridad al recuperar todos sus sentidos. Por su parte, la pelinegra sentía un rubor ardiente en sus mejillas al ver alivio en su rostro.

—Bueno, quisiera pedirte una disculpa por haberme ido inesperadamente. Al verte afectado por la alergia, fui a mi dormitorio en busca del botiquín de medicamentos, ya que como presidenta del curso soy la encargada de los primeros auxilios—dijo Meiko después de realizar la reverencia de disculpas.

—Menos mal, sino tendríamos un funeral después de todo—susurró a lo lejos Tai, provocando risas traviesas en los cuatro chicos.

—Bueno…no sé cómo voy a empezar pero…—hablaba el mayor mientras chocaba nerviosamente sus dedos índices. —La verdad es que yo no he practicado surf, no escucho asiduamente rock, ni veo muchas películas, además de que padezco alergia al pescado. Soy muy estricto con mis clases en la universidad y tengo poca vida social, así que yo te pido disculpas por haber echado a perder una gran oportunidad tanto para ti como para mí.

Meiko se quedó muda para analizar las palabras dichas por el portador de la sinceridad y de hecho tenía toda la razón porque sería conveniente olvidar aquella cita que inicialmente era muy agradable, pero por poco sucumbe al desastre y también sea un buen momento para conocerse mejor mutuamente.

—Ya que lo dices…también fingí interés en cuanto al surf, rock y cine. Igualmente soy una especie de persona estricta en cuanto al estudio, además de que interactuó con poca gente debido a mi timidez—dijo la pelinegra, ocultando su rostro por la vergüenza.—Si tú quieres seguir adelante, yo...

—¡Espera Meiko! —el peliazul la retenía sujetando suavemente su brazo izquierdo evitando que ella escapase nuevamente y esta vez para siempre de su vida. —Yo…quisiera volver a empezar desde cero con la sinceridad como intermediario, ¿Qué dices?

Los ojos castaños de la joven se llenaron poco a poco de lágrimas por las palabras dulces del peliazul por lo que respondió emocionada con un rápido beso en los labios del chico, haciendo que casi se desmayara.

Por su parte, todos los presentes de entre los que se hallaban los antiguos digielegidos que resistían cualquier indicio de llorar, miraban emocionados aquella escena romántica, muy poco usual en la vida cotidiana.

—¿No les parece muy precioso ese momento, chicos? —dijo el portador de la amistad con un tono de voz algo delicado, haciendo que se voltearan sus amigos con asombro.

—Por favor deja de ver muchas películas románticas con Mimi, ¿si? —le aconsejo Takeru a su hermano.

—¡Ejem!, Sólo opinaba nada más…—dijo el rubio con la misma actitud de siempre, aparentando normalidad.

—Y bien superior, ¿Entonces todo queda perdonado? —preguntó el castaño.

—Desde luego amigos, muchas gracias por su ayuda involuntaria de conseguirme novia. No sé qué haría sin ustedes…—exclamó el peliazul con tono sentimental siendo atacado por los cuatro chicos con un duradero abrazo grupal que lo deja sin respirar un buen momento.

—Chicos…por favor, ¿Me podrían dejar a solas un momento? —dijo Jyou en medio de ellos, provocando que el abrazo se rompa para estar con Meiko.

—Bueno…después de todo, ¿La invitación al concierto de _Teenage Wolves_ sigue en pie? —empezó a preguntarle la joven de ojos castaño.

—¿O sea que tú estás pidiendo que tú y yo…?—dijo aún asombrado el chico.

—Desde luego, quiero invitarte al concierto. Va a ser una segunda cita después de todo—continuó hablando Meiko con una sonrisa, después de escribir su número de teléfono y correo electrónico en un servilleta disponible para ponerse en contacto a partir de ahora.

—Por supuesto que haré todo lo posible para llegar esta noche. Lo juro solemnemente—respondió con un tono casi militar el portador de la sinceridad.

—Muchas gracias Jyou…¿Puedo llamarte así? —dijo la pelinegra.

—Tú serás la única que me llamarás así de ahora en adelante—respondió Jyou mientras la abrazaba con cariño. —¿Quieres que te acompañe en el camino?

—Me encantaría…

Y así la parejita salía del restaurante en completo silencio, solamente se quedaron viéndose como si estuvieran embobados a lo largo del camino hasta que el peliazul chocó con un aviso de la parada del metro, que casi lo deja sin nariz.

—Muy bien, les dije que mi plan funcionaría…Así que no olviden pagar su apuesta—dijo Koushiro a sus amigos, obligándoles a pagarles una suma de 10,000 yenes en caso de que el plan resultase todo un éxito.

—Adiós a mi playera de la selección—dijo Tai con tristeza.

—Y mis discos favoritos—siguió Yamato.

—Aquí tienes todos mis ahorros después de todo—fue Takeru que respondió de mala gana mientras profería maldiciones por la suerte que tenía el pelirrojo para poder adquirir los esperados artículos tecnológicos que él y Jun vieron en la tienda hace días.

…

Llegó el viernes por la noche, el polideportivo del instituto estaba en el tope por la fiesta que se ha armado. El concierto de los _Teenage Wolves_ fue lo más esperado en toda la jornada, todas las chicas coreaban las canciones al compás de su vocalista estrella, entre ellas Mimi quien es su fan número uno.

Todos los digielegidos se habían reunido en un rincón para conversar un buen rato, pero hacía falta alguien en particular.

—Chicos, ¿Ha venido el superior Jyou a la fiesta? —empezó a preguntar Sora.

—Por supuesto que sí—respondió su novio.

—¿Y dónde está?, No lo veo entre tanta gente—dijo un confundida Hikari.

—¡Aquí lo tienen! —señaló Yamato con su índice al peliazul que se hallaba muy meloso con Meiko, mientras jugaban con sus manos y se robaban besos en los labios.

—¡Awwwwww!, ¿No les parece romántico chicos? El superior finalmente consiguió su media naranja—dijo con tono soñador Mimi. — ¿Por qué no eres muy cariñoso conmigo, Yama?

—Pues…yo tengo un lado muy cariñoso contigo princesa—justificaba nervioso el rubio.

—Tendrías que seguir de él Tai, se nota que es muy afortunado—siguió la pelirroja.

—Bueno…yo…no sé qué decirte…

—Sora tiene mucha razón—habló la menor de los Yagami.—Tienes que ser el doble de cariñoso conmigo osito.

—Si siempre te traigo chocolates, Hikari…—dijo su pareja, mientras carraspeaba su cabello nervioso.

Inmediatamente una chica de cabello castaño corto y rebelde con actitud molesta en sus ojos, intervenía violentamente en el grupo buscando a alguien en particular.

—¡Koushiro Izumi!, ¿Por qué no eres un novio muy especial como la que tiene Meiko? —le empezaba a regañar la novia del portador de la sabiduría.

—Bueno...yo quiero decirte que…

—¡No más excusas, Kou! Tienes que ser muy atento ante mis exigencias: Quiero que me lleves a una cita en el restaurante del muelle en veinticuatro horas—chantajeaba la antigua fanática empedernida de Yamato.

—Muy bien chicas—empezó a hablar el portador del valor. —Nosotros como novios, nos comprometemos a hacer de esta cita muy especial mañana en el restaurante. ¿Qué dicen?

De nuevo hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos bandos, cuando de pronto los varones fueron atacados por las novias indignadas con un sinnúmero de besos y apapachos que casi los dejan derrotados en la batalla.

—Gracias por salvarnos el pellejo—dijo el rubio a su mejor amigo-Pero aún así nos costará muy caro.

—Lo sé. Pero lo importante es que tendremos que cumplir las exigencias de nuestras novias, todo gracias al superior Jyou—afirmó el castaño.

—Bueno, todo es culpa nuestra así que a trabajar—finalizó Koushiro.

Y en efecto, gracias al mayor de los digielegidos y su flamante novia los chicos pondrán mucho más atención y cariño a sus novias en las exigencias próximas que le formularán. Aun así se sentían contentos de que lo que parecía ser una misión imposible, lograra ser un éxito notable en el que resultaran todos ganadores.

La _operación casamenteros_ ha sido todo un éxito.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Bien, esperando como siempre que les haya sido de su agrado el fanfic presente, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._


End file.
